lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Goosebumps
Lego Goosebumps is a T T and Lego Production game based on some Goosebumps books by R. L. Stine, the famous best seller series. It's based on this books: Why I am afraid of bees, Egg Monsters from Mars, The Ghost Camp and Soch at the Sock Street. Chapters Why I am afraid of bees Level 1 Gary and his sister and Face to Face officer are going to help Face to Face officer at them house to fix her machine and change them bodies with other kids. They also fight the bees in the house. Level 2 Something is wrong with the machine. Gary is a bee now, and with a red incect with bomb powers he tries to survive us an insect. Level 3 Gary as a bee and a tarantula fight with the but the toxic ants. Level 4 Gary as a bee and an other bee are in the bees' house and fight with honey as wearon with the the ants. Level 5 Gary tries to get his body from a bad boy with the help of his sister and a bee which has the bad boy's body. He wins at the end and has his own body. Egg Monsters from Mars Level 1 Dana, a boy who's dream is being a scientist and Easter Bunny, are in his sister's party and play egg hunting. Easter Bunny has egg shouters, egg bomps and eggs. They fight with tall Egg-Monsters from Mars and in the end, Dana finds a mysterious egg in the street, when Egg Monsters go away. Level 2 Dana and the little Egg Monster which was at the end are tring to stop the Egg Monsters' invasion in the earth. No one in the earth knoes about it. Level 3 Dana and Dr at the small lab are in a battle with robots which have escaped from their cages. In the end robots die. Level 4 Dr. takes the Egg Monster to a room with a lot of Egg Monsters but he takes Dana with them, because he knows about the monsters. You play as Dana or on of the six monsters. Every monster has its own moves. In the end you escape. Level 5 You are Dana or his Egg at the City Center. Dr is there on a huge robot and wants them to go into the lamp again. In the end Dr falls at the street and an Egg Monster becomes Egg Soup and covers him. The Ghost Camp Level 1 Alex and Harry, two brothers, are going to the Camp of the Ghost of Moon with a bus. The driver helps them to fight with some monsters to go to the camp. In the end they go there. Level 2 Alex and his friend, a ghost-girls with special powers, are in the camp at night and try to escape from a giant monster at the camp's forest. The monster is burnt in the end. Level 3 Uncle Mark, the Camp Boss, a ghost of fire and ice, with Alex and Elvis, Alex's friend-Alex can sing perfect so the ghost-trees go out and Elvis sings awful so the monster-animals are destroyed-are in the forest again to find Harry. They find him but then, all the campiners are trying to take their body and go with their alive bodies at the world again. Without alive bodies they can not. Level 4 Alex and Harry are going to escape from the camp but the ghosts are behind them. Alex has Elvis inside him, so he has his perfect voice and the ghost powers. Level 5 The Ghosts make a big monster. Elvis makes a monster too. You have Elvis and the monster as they fight the monster and the ghosts. They escape and the ghosts become light. Sock at Sock Street Level 1 Erin Rait and her friend Marty are in the cinema and they have seen the horror film Sock at the Sock Street. The monsters escape from the cinema and they take them at the cinema again. The monsters are: Wolfkrub, Crazy Doctor, Bad Doll. Level 2 They are alone at the Sock at the Sock Street Park. Erin's dad, a famous robot scientist has sent them for a test at the Park. They are in a little train at the Big Cave. There are giant insects. They escape at the ent. Level 3 They are at the real Sock Street, and zombies try to catch them. At the end they fall at the mud. Level 4 The Wolfgirl and Wolfboy help them with the mud but then Marty things they have masks and angry them. Now the wolfs want to eat them. Level 5 They are at the studio, where a new Sock Street movie is making up. Marty and Erin are robots maid by Erin's dad, who wants to check the Park. They have special powers and fights with sceletons. They kill the skeletons but they break down. Category:LEGO